<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purrfect Christmas by Whymsical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745749">Purrfect Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical'>Whymsical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in this universe and the next [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How was he for you?” Arthur asked, reaching down to stroke the fat cat in his arms.</p><p>“He definitely lives up to his name. He’s such a ham,” Gilbert replied, snickering.</p><p>“Excuse you, his name is Hamlet.”</p><p>The German man waved a hand dismissively. “Hamlet, Ham, either works. He eats like a pig and wails like the world is ending if you’re even five minutes late feeding him.” He reached over and scratched behind Hamlet’s ears. “He’s cute though. Alfred’s gonna love him.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in this universe and the next [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purrfect Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey! A friend asked me to help out with emergency helper fills for the 2018 USUK Network Secret Santa and I was more than happy to! This is just a little domestic AU from the prompt 'Getting/giving a pet for Christmas.'</p><p>For <a href="https://midnightleone.tumblr.com/">midnightleone</a>!!</p><p>16/02/2020- I'm splitting up the collection this was a part of for ease of access and tagging of each story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How was he for you?” Arthur asked, reaching down to stroke the fat cat in his arms.</p><p>“He definitely lives up to his name. He’s such a ham,” Gilbert replied, snickering.</p><p>“Excuse you, his name is <em>Hamlet</em>.”</p><p>The German man waved a hand dismissively. “Hamlet, Ham, either works. He eats like a pig and wails like the world is ending if you’re even five minutes late feeding him.” He reached over and scratched behind Hamlet’s ears. “He’s cute though. Alfred’s gonna love him.”</p><p>The cat, a big Maine Coon, stretched out into both of their touches. He was a beautiful cream colour with rich brown accents around his feet, neck, face, and the tip of his tail. His purring rumbled throughout his whole body, and his blue eyes were half-closed in contentment. He was big enough that he spilled out over Arthur’s lap and onto the couch, and if he stretched up on his back paws, he had enough height to reach onto the kitchen countertops if he so chose.</p><p>“Thank you for agreeing to look after him for these few days. A year ago I might have been able to keep him hidden myself, but since we moved in together, there was no hope.” Arthur smiled down when Hamlet turned his face into his hand, licking at his fingertips.</p><p>Gilbert smirked then.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“No, nothing. It’s been, uh, fun. Yeah. Might get a cat too or something after this.”</p><p>Arthur’s eyes narrowed, but Gilbert refused to say anything else. After draining his teacup, he scooped the big cat up and into the cat carrier at his feet and, after a final farewell to Gilbert, headed home with his present.</p><p>The evening was cold and brisk, the stars glittering overhead from a clear sky. Arthur’s breath puffed out in front of him as he strode down the sidewalk, and he burrowed his nose into his scarf and coat collar. He only hoped that this evening would go well; he didn’t want to keep Hamlet stuck inside of a box for too long, so timing would be everything. Alfred’s oblivious tendencies would work in his favour, for once.</p><p>Despite it being around seven on Christmas Eve, there was still a good amount of people in the streets, and Arthur often had to sidestep around someone or pause to keep the cat crate from bumping into someone’s body or bags. The walk from Gilbert’s apartment building to his and Alfred’s was only ten minutes, but crossed a few busier intersections.</p><p>“Just a little longer, boy,” Arthur murmured as he waited at one of the crosswalks. He tilted the cat carrier to be able to peer into it, and was met by Hamlet’s inquisitive stare. The cat didn’t seem stressed at all, just interested in his surroundings.</p><p>Arthur smiled to himself. He and Alfred had been talking about adopting a cat for a few months now, but their planning hadn’t gotten much farther than agreeing they both wanted one from a shelter and at some point in the future. Though he would have liked to go with Alfred to pick one out, Arthur also figured that giving Alfred a cat as one of his Christmas presents would also be really romantic. They could always go together in the future if they ever wanted another cat.</p><p>The light changed and Arthur stepped out quickly to avoid being jostled. Five minutes later, he sighed as he moved out of the cold into his lobby. His fingers and toes had regained feeling by the time the elevator stopped at his floor, and his heart rate sped up a bit as he approached the door.</p><p>He set the carrier down when he unlocked it and swung it open a crack. “Alfred?” he called.</p><p>The lights were off in the apartment.</p><p>There was no answer.</p><p>Arthur let out a quiet breath and smiled down at Hamlet again. “Good thing his work friends celebrate Christmas Eve and invited him over, huh?” he asked as he carried the cat inside and locked the door behind him. Bless Toris and Feliks, honestly.</p><p>He didn’t bother taking his shoes or coat off yet and took Hamlet into the guest bedroom. The closet there was small but stuffed full of mostly Arthur’s things, so Alfred wasn’t likely to go looking in there. He’d set up a litter box on the floor earlier, as well as putting down a cat bed, a bowl of water, and two toys.</p><p>“You’ll have to stay here for a little while, until after we eat dinner,” he told Hamlet as he picked the cat up out of the carrier and into his arms.</p><p>Hamlet <em>mrrowed</em> and butted his nose against Arthur’s chin before looking around the room.</p><p>Arthur smiled as he kissed the top of the cat’s head. “You can look around properly later, hmm? Once Alfred’s seen you. I’ll get you some food and you just need to be a little patient, darling.”</p><p>He placed the cat down into the closet and turned the light on. Hamlet immediately started batting at one of the mouse toys and sniffing around it and the bed. The Brit smiled as he shut the door, leaving the light on inside so Hamlet would be able to see while he waited.</p><p>A quick trip to the kitchen later and Arthur was back with a bowl of mixed wet and dry food that he’d hidden at the back of the cleaning supplies cupboard for the past few days. He stayed long enough to make sure that Hamlet had started to eat, then closed the door again and started on the rest of the preparations.</p><p>The prepared present box for Hamlet was stuffed under their bed. It was a pre-wrapped box with a top that could easily be removed and air holes already punched into it. The wrapping paper on the outside was busy enough that the holes were unnoticeable. Arthur had another cat bed on the bottom of the box, as well as another toy to keep Hamlet entertained for the hopefully short duration he’d be inside of it. He carried it to the guest bedroom for later on, then started on preparing a light dinner for the two of them.</p><p>There would be a proper turkey tomorrow at Alfred’s parents’ house, so for the evening the Brit settled on a simpler pan-seared steak and mash with roasted Brussels sprouts. He’d been practicing with Francis’s help, and at their latest cooking session, his French friend had been impressed at the results. Alfred could down anything remotely edible, he knew, but he still hoped his fiancé would enjoy it.</p><p>He had just finished plating everything when he heard the lock click and the front door open again.</p><p>“I’m home!” Alfred called, sounding a little bit hoarse.</p><p>Alarmed, Arthur poked his head out of the doorway to see Alfred somewhat struggling with a large wrapped box in his arms. “Oh dear, do you need help?” he asked, stepping forward.</p><p>“No!” Alfred yelped, his arms tightening around the box a little bit as he nudged the door closed with his foot. “Could you lock the door though?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Alfred edged around him and hurried into the living room to put the box under their small tree. By then Arthur had locked the door and turned around, only to be swept up into strong arms.</p><p>He laughed as Alfred spun him around. The laughter quickly turned into a squeal when Alfred pressed his still-cold cheek against his own, but he kissed his fiancé anyway. “How was the party?”</p><p>“Pretty chill. Tor and Fel opted for a smaller gathering this year, so it was only their closest friends. They were pretty bummed you couldn’t make it- Fel still insists you’re some sort of cryptid, but I promised to try and get you out next year.”</p><p>Arthur snorted. “We could have lunch with them sometime before then, too.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Alfred grinned brightly and kissed him again. “I’ll call Toris in a few days or something.”</p><p>“Sounds a plan. Now come on, food’s just ready.” Arthur tangled their fingers together as he tugged him off to the kitchen.</p><p>“And presents after?” Alfred followed him eagerly, sniffing at the air with appreciation. “Smells good, Art.”</p><p>“<em>One</em> present each today, like we agreed.” Though he shivered when he felt Alfred’s lips on the back of his neck, Arthur rolled his eyes and didn’t turn around to see the puppy eyes that were surely on display. “The rest tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Alfred said with a defeated chuckle and nuzzled to him for a moment before looking over the plates. “Holy shit, you made all this yourself? It looks restaurant quality, babe.”</p><p>Arthur flushed happily at the praise. “Thank you, love. I hope it tastes okay as well.”</p><p>“I’m sure it will. You’re getting real good at cooking now. No more breaking the oven like freshman year of uni, huh?”</p><p>“I’ll have you know that was an <em>accident</em>.”</p><p>“Still on that train, huh?” Alfred teased as he moved the plates to the eating nook.</p><p>“Of course.” Arthur sniffed haughtily, but smiled as he slid in across from Alfred. He set a bottle of sparkling water and two glasses onto the table as well.</p><p>Dinner passed with Alfred telling stories from Christmas Eve at Toris and Feliks’s, as well as a drawn-out game of footsie under the table. Even after their plates were empty they sat at the table, nursing their glasses and laughing together.</p><p>Eventually, Arthur jolted. He reached out across the table and tapped Alfred’s hand, drawing the other man’s attention. “I think you’ve been patient enough. Present time?” He also didn’t want Hamlet to be alone in the closet for too long.</p><p>Alfred beamed at him. “Hell yeah!”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll go get yours real quick?”</p><p>“Oooh, mysterious.”</p><p>“Very,” Arthur said with a snort.</p><p>“I’ll clean up while you do, then! Wait for me in the living room when you’re ready?”</p><p>“Alright.” After a quick kiss, Arthur slid out of his seat and hurried down the hall to the guest room.</p><p>Luckily, he didn’t have to worry about Hamlet. The big cat was sprawled out over the pet bed, asleep with the toy mouse between his outstretched paws. He opened his eyes when the closet door opened and purred at the sight of Arthur crouching over him.</p><p>“Hello, big boy,” Arthur whispered, happy to stroke behind Hamlet’s ears. “Your big moment is coming soon. If you’re good, I’ll sneak you a few extra treats before bed tonight.”</p><p>Hamlet’s purring only increased in volume.</p><p>“Alright, come on, up you come.” Arthur grunted a little bit as he lifted the Maine Coon up and into his arms.</p><p>It was a slight struggle to manoeuvre the box from under the bed with roughly twenty pounds of limp cat in his arms, but after a few minutes Arthur managed to shove Hamlet inside. Ruffled but unbothered, Hamlet peered up at him with wide blue eyes before the Brit secured the top into place.</p><p>“You’ll be in there for just a few minutes, I promise,” Arthur told him.</p><p>Alfred was still washing up when Arthur made it into the living room, so Arthur settled on the couch with Hamlet’s box in his lap instead of under the tree while he waited. The American walked into the living room a few minutes later, lighting up at the sight of the big box.</p><p>“Oh man. So we’re both getting pretty sweet presents, huh?”</p><p>A self-satisfied smile stretched over Arthur’s lips. “Oh, definitely.” He knew Alfred would absolutely love the Maine Coon. “Would you like yours first since I’ve got it here already?”</p><p>“Sure.”Alfred was practically vibrating with excitement as he took a seat next to Arthur.</p><p>“Don’t shake it around, though. It’s delicate,” Arthur said as he handed the box over. His heart took off at a gallop as he watched Alfred examine it.</p><p>“Huh.” Alfred hefted it up a few times. “It’s lighter than it looks,” he mused, then froze when he heard a noise from inside. “Is that?” He whipped the lid off.</p><p>Hamlet meowed again and poked his head up, his front paws supporting his body against the edge of the box. He was still a bit ruffled as he looked around, and he started purring as his eyes landed on first Arthur, then Alfred right in front of him.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Alfred held out a hand for the cat to sniff, and he smiled when he felt the rough tongue against his fingers. “Oh my God. Oh my God, <em>Arthur</em>.” He suddenly whipped his head around to stare at Arthur.</p><p>“Wh-What?” Arthur bit his lip. “Do you like him?”</p><p>And Alfred burst out laughing.</p><p>Arthur stared at him in confusion. “What…?”</p><p>“No- No oh my God, Arthur, hang on.” Setting the box with Hamlet in it aside, Alfred rushed across the room to pick up the present he’d gotten for Arthur. He pushed it into Arthur’s hands, still chuckling. “Just open it.”</p><p>Arthur’s brows were still furrowed as he hesitantly lifted the top of that box off, and he nearly dropped it when he saw what was inside.</p><p>A small white and cream cat with green eyes and folded down ears stared up at him.</p><p>Unlike Hamlet, this cat was curled up on the bottom of its box, evidently more nervous than the other feline still peering around.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Arthur whispered.</p><p>Alfred laughed again, and this time, Arthur joined in. They fell against each other helplessly, because <em>of course</em> they would both get each other a cat for Christmas.</p><p>The cat in Arthur’s lap let out a mewl when its box was jostled, and Hamlet’s ears immediately pricked up. He jumped out of his box and peered into the other one, purring happily and forcing his way inside to curl up around and practically on top of the smaller cat.</p><p>“I guess…they’re friends?” Alfred managed to say, wiping a few tears from the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“I suppose so,” Arthur murmured, and smiled as he pressed a few kisses to Alfred’s cheek. “You silly thing.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re just as silly!”</p><p>“This just means we’re perfect for each other, hmm?”</p><p>“Aww! Arthur, that’s so sappy! I fucking love you, babe,” Alfred said as he wrapped an arm around Arthur’s shoulders.</p><p>“I love you too, Al,” Arthur whispered back. After a moment, while Alfred was still cooing and laughing over the cats, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two of them in the one box. He sent it to Gilbert.</p><p>
  <strong>Arthur: Alfred got me a cat too? (9:48)</strong>
</p><p>It was only a few seconds before Gilbert replied.</p><p>
  <strong>Gilbert: i know (9:48)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gilbert: [IMG attached]</strong>
</p><p>A selfie of Gilbert on his couch, with Hamlet and the small cat curled up together on his lap.</p><p>
  <strong>Gilbert: you’re both fucking nerds (9:49)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gilbert: merry Christmas (9:49)</strong>
</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Alfred asked, looking over when he felt Arthur laughing against him.</p><p>Arthur showed him the phone screen.</p><p>“What? You asked Gilbert to hold onto yours too?” They dissolved into laughter again. “I guess that explains why they get along so well…”</p><p>“Indeed. The big boy is Hamlet, by the way.”</p><p>Alfred lifted him from the box, grunting from the effort. “No kidding. He’s such a ham.”</p><p>“He was named after Shakespeare, you dolt,” Arthur said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, and Ham can be his nickname. Shakespeare reference for you, food reference for me.” Alfred grinned as he swung the cat above his head. Hamlet looked completely unbothered. “Who’s a hammy boy? Who’s a good hammy boy?” he cooed.</p><p>“Both of you.”</p><p>“Arthur!” Alfred lowered Hamlet to face level and turned him around so both he and Alfred stared at Arthur with near-identical blue eyes. “You wound us!”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll both get over it,” Arthur said sweetly. “What’s this one’s name?” he asked, reaching in to offer his hand to the other cat. It had curled down in the box again now that it was alone. Arthur pulled it out to set it onto his lap instead, and set the box on the floor.</p><p>“He’s called Dover. No real reason for it, that’s the name he came with at the shelter. I didn’t see the need to change it.” Alfred let Hamlet down completely so the bigger cat could nuzzle to Dover’s face.</p><p>“Dover…” Arthur smiled as he lightly ran a hand down Dover’s back. “I like it. Hamlet and Dover. Thank you, Alfred. This has already turned into a perfect holiday.”</p><p>“I think you mean <em>purrfect</em>.”</p><p>“You nerd.”</p><p>“In all seriousness though, thank you too.” Alfred leaned over to wrap Arthur into as much of a side hug as he was able to. “We are both silly, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you, Arthur. Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Arthur gripped him back tightly. “I love you too, my dearest,” he whispered into Alfred’s shoulder.</p><p>They lost track of time simply curled up on the couch together, the two cats purring away on their laps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos are love, comments are life ^0^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>